


" strawberry pocky..? " [ requests are open! ]

by NoIdeasInMind



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Youtubers (MCYT)
Genre: Demon Bad, M/M, Multi, Other, bottom bbh ships, well succubus/incubus, yay?, you understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27530335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoIdeasInMind/pseuds/NoIdeasInMind
Summary: No, Tommy, Tubbo, and the other minors, will not be mentioned in this. You can request anyone to be paired with the 'innocent' demon-Bottom! Bad, before you request anything- so- choose wisely :)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> :)

Hello hello- so, this is just a book of smutshots that I'll be using to practice :) go ahead and put people you want to fuck Bad I guess? Man, I dunno- uh- just- My main limit for characters is 2 tops, so just keep that in mind. EX: ___ and ___ fucking Bad- yeah- I will gladly take this down if a youtuber from this book requests so. Just remember, do not shove this on any of them. It will make them uncomfortable, I'm sure. 

Please put requests in this format- thing- i dunno-

[Person you want shipped with him]

[Kink you want to use (my apologies, I will not do anything with piss, shit, or just stuff like that. It makes me uncomfortable. Or toes- I just-]

Do you want wholesome aftercare to be put in, or do you want it to end at the climax?]

[Do you want to be mentioned in the {requested by ___} part?]

thankies-


	2. Technoblade { request }

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> { requested by @/tiredasf }  
> I hope you like this- If you don't, you can tell me, and I'll try rewriting it-
> 
> Warnings? I don't know if it needs a warning but-
> 
> Impact Play and Degrading. If you are uncomfortable with these, you can skip to the aftercare :) [I'll mark when it starts]

As the tall male wandered through the forest, there was a small, annoying voice in the back of his head. He knew why it was there, but he wanted to ignore it. He was doing this for his pleasure, right? He shouldn't feel bad about fucking a demon his friend told him about! Yeah! Besides, Dream had said the demon was a slut, he would be _**more than happy**_ to be pounded by the male.

Coming up on the small wooden cottage, Techno tried remembering what he had to do. 'Just walk in. It won't matter. Walk in, say the word, take control.' Sighing, he opens the door and glances around.

It wasn't hard to tell the demon was there. The smell of fresh chocolate muffins came from the kitchen while the radio played next to the fireplace. 'Bit of an older male, huh? That should be fine.. I'm 21, I'm above the age of consent. Stop feeling nervous.' He huffs and walks in, closing the door quietly behind him. A small dog ran up to his feet, barking loudly. 'Shit-'

"Raaat! Calm down!" A sultry voice called from the hallway, having a hint of sleepiness to it. Techno assumed it was 'Bad', since.. Well, Dream did say the demon lived alone. He didn't expect a dog, though.. "Oh, who could be at the door.."

Techno could only watch as the feminine man walked out, his tail swaying behind him. It was a (literally) black skinned demon with pure, white eyes. Small, red hearts marked where he looked, making it easier to tell what the male would search for, just anything of that nature. He knew Dream said he was cute, but damn. He didn't expect this.

The demon seemed to only be wearing jeans and a belt. Why wasn't he wearing a shirt? Well, he didn't know. And, he had a feeling the demon didn't want to say just yet.

"Oh, hello there! Uh, welcome to my house..?" Bad shifted around nervously, nodding to Techno. It seemed like he wasn't expecting visitors. "Are you one of Dream's friends? He said he'd send people here, but I didn't expect anyone this soon..."

Techno chuckled and walked over to him, a sudden rush of dominance and confidence running through his veins. "Well, a disgusting slut like you doesn't get to chose when he gets pounded, now does he?"

The way he spoke earned a squeak from the small demon. He had never been degraded before, surprisingly, so it was a new... odd, feeling. Yeah. Odd.. Not that Bad minded it at all. He glances away without responding. He didn't know if he could or not.

Well, apparently he was supposed to, because Techno smacked him harder than a reeled back tree branch. Letting out a soft mewl, his hand shoots up to his cheek. "What was that for!"

"Oh don't even start. You probably liked that, didn't you. Nasty whore." Techno wraps his arms around Bad's waist, pulling him into a rough, passionate kiss. Bad was quick to return it, closing his eyes and moving closer. He couldn't wait to touch the taller male, just to feel the pleasant feeling he had experienced with Dream.

Grinding up against the smaller one, Techno pulls away before peppering kisses around his neck. Every now and then, he'd squeeze his waist, making the boy let out a louder mewl. Bad definitely wouldn't lie; he loved where this was going. But, he also wanted Techno to insult him more.. He just didn't know how to earn it. Yes.. earn it. For the lack of a better term, at least.

Soon enough, Techno got tired of the foreplay. He wanted to go further. He wanted to see the demon choking on his dick. God damn, just thinking about it got his little 'friend' twitching in his jeans.

<< ... and this is about where I realized I just.. can't write smut. It's getting harder for me. I'm so sorry. Maybe I'll write some in the near future, but I just can't right now. So, here; where I left off on your story. Again, I'm so sorry. And, for the other people who requested, I'm still very very sorry- >>

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
